<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ABCs of Starcraft: Outtakes by InkStainedWings, MooseTricksterExtraordinaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047923">ABCs of Starcraft: Outtakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings'>InkStainedWings</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire'>MooseTricksterExtraordinaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Koprulu Sector Chaos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>StarCraft (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tal'darim culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra one-shots for the different letters of the alphabet that weren't added to our main fic The ABCs of Starcraft (and its' ships)</p><p>Each one-shot will have a note beforehand with the pairing, rating, and ship (if any) along with a little summary of what it's about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alarak/Artanis (StarCraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Koprulu Sector Chaos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ABCs of Starcraft: Outtakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A is for Alarak and Artanis: Alarak has a plan and Artanis is roped into it whether he likes it or not. <br/>Pairing: Artanis X Alarak<br/>Rating: T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was dark and stormy which was the type of night Alarak preferred. The flashes of lighting through the purple mist of Terrazine that covered his planet at this time was soothing to him. This was where he had been born and where he had fought his way up using wits and claw to claim his right to rule. It was all his now, yet... </p><p>“When is Artanis supposed to arrive Martal? Should he not have been here by now? Perhaps I should devise a punishment for his lateness. It’s not proper to keep your Highlord waiting after all.” He grumbled, his mood as volatile as the storm raging around them. </p><p>“Hierarch Artanis and his fleet have arrived Highlord. They are orbiting the planet now and waiting for the storm to pass so they might have a safer landing.” Martal chirped in his robotic tone as he hovered nearby his leader prepared to do any task demanded of him. <br/>
<br/>
“Of course he would fear the storm, the Khalai are a bunch of cowards. By this point, he might as well just tuck tail and return home to Aiur.” He said returning from where he had been pacing in the middle of his room to look out the window again. </p><p>“Shall I send word to them to leave? Or would you rather I go and retrieve the Hierarch for you personally my Highlord?” Martal asked hs sensor seeming to shine more brightly with the idea of kidnapping the Hierarch from under the watch his guards surely had in him. Alarak had to admit, the thought of Artanis’ look of outrage in such an event and the chaos it would cause was tempting. </p><p>“No. Not this time. Send Ji’nara to... politely escort the Hierarch to our meeting place. Specify to her to let Artanis know that if a bit of thunder is going to keep him away, he might as well leave for there will be nothing here for him any longer. The festival ends with daybreak anyway.” He finally said and with his mind made up, he left the room to make his way to the designated location they had discussed for this event. </p><p>The Festival of the Blood Rose was an annual event for the Tal’darim. Once per Slayn’s solar orbit (a time which took half of what it would be an Earth year) there would be a break in the Chain of Ascension. For that one night, movement up and down the chain was untethered by your current position. It allowed those who were young and strong to gain positions as Ascendants without wanton murder of all those above them. It also was the night of marriages. </p><p>In Tal’darim tradition, they did not ask for marriage, they took the right. In the past that had lead to positions of unhappiness, one Alarak knew well as his own mother had been claimed by a cruel man she did not love due to her beauty. Alarak had changed things. Now the claim could be challenged, by both the one being claimed or one that agreed to fight in their stead. This allowed the tradition to continue in a way his people were used to, but gave those without as much power the opportunity to protect themselves through appointing someone stronger to fight the claim for them. It wasn’t perfect, but he had more plans to implement in the future to further protect those who didn’t want the marriage from being forced into it. </p><p>However, tonight, that was not what was important to him. Tonight, the most important thing was that Artanis was going to be participating in the celebrations. He might have been a bit vague about things, but he knew Artanis would forgive him or it... eventually. Alarak was going to take what he wanted just as he always had. Khalai customs of giving gifts and going on silly dates was just so tedious and boring. </p><p>Of course, if Artanis didn’t even bother to show up in time then Alarak couldn’t claim him since he wasn’t part of the chain. It would ruin everything. So of course he was upset. </p><p>Artanis was nervous the lightning could affect the warp beam, but at the second and third messages, he rolled his eyes and acquiesced.</p><p>Landing at the approved location in his full ceremonial armor, he looked around just as Alarak's second approached, his head bow to her answered in kind before she started walking away, an obvious silent request to follow her which he took, his required guards the council had sent with him like he was a child following along obediently. He huffed in mild annoyance at the whole situation, they swiftly migrated through the city to the edge of the arena. His name was submitted to the lists before he emerged, bright and visible in his white and gold among the crowds of black.</p><p>Alarak had been sitting sideways in his throne which was placed in a box above the arena where he could watch everything easily but he perked up and sat forward when he finally saw Artanis step onto the field. The Hierarch looked glorious as ever in his polished armor but Alarak knew Artanis wouldn't mind staining the set with a little extra blue from battle. He was excited to watch.</p><p>There were many warriors eager to challenge not just a Khalai, but the Hierarch himself and Artanis had countless battles to wade through, the healers endlessly busy thanks to him. When he was finally allowed a break, he sat to clean some of the blood off, his muscles warmed albeit covered in sweat as lightning crashed in both the atmosphere and his eyes when he began again. He would prove his place amongst these people and earn the unity he so desperately wanted with them. Not just due to their Highlord either. </p><p>After Artanis had proven himself enough to the Tal'darim people and earned himself a rank amongst the Ascendants, Alarak finally lost his patience. He waited for the current battle to finish before standing up and demanding the attention of his people.</p><p>"You have seen the grace and power of the Hierarch of the Daelaam, many of you now have felt the sting of his blades. He has earned his place as a warrior of our highest rankings. So now, before you all, before any others dare to cast their gaze on what's mine, I claim Hierarch Artanis as my own. Let any who oppose my claim speak their challenge now!" He said, his eyes and voice echoing with power as he stepped from his box into the air, a red cloud of power forming at his feet to carry him carefully to the ground in front of Artanis.</p><p>Blue eyes narrowed as Artanis glared at him, blades fizzling out so he could cross his arms. "So... this is why you invited me. I challenge you then, Highlord. For my own hand."</p><p>Alarak eyes squinted with joy and approval. "I would expect nothing else Hierarch." He said back as he stepped back into the starting position on his side of the field adrenaline already rushing through his veins. He had longed for this fight since they first met, now he would not lose.</p><p>Psionic plate and pauldrons shifting around for a power boost, he took his place and lit one blade, holding it up to his face in a silent challenge to Alarak before they ran at one another, their weapons meeting with a thud of psionics.</p><p>It was like watching two copies of one being, one dark and one light, just smashing into one another like titans, Artanis even tossing his opponent a good distance before chasing after him. He couldn't afford to lose or the Daelaam would be seen as weaker, his claws digging into dark armor.</p><p>The Arena seemed to be getting damaged more than either opponent, walls getting cracked as they threw each other into them, dirt ground beneath them being torn up by their claws. Their armor suffered as well, one of Alarak's large energy gathering shoulder plates getting broken off.</p><p>The battle was long and fierce, both Tal'darim and Khalai cheering for their leaders and watching on the edge of their seats at near misses. But finally, it was Alarak who stumbled. If it had been a fight to the death, he could of won. He had a perfect shot to take Artanis' head from his shoulders and almost acted on it in the heat of the battle. Only to have the thought freeze his muscles and it gave Artanis the opening he needed to take him down and pin him to the ground.</p><p>The lightning above illuminated Artanis as he slammed Alarak down so hard the jutting daggers in his armor embedded into the dirt, the wide grey chest heaving within the metallic confines while his knees pinned the black claws, blue power building in one hand. "Yield, Highlord."</p><p>Alarak looked into his eyes feeling the crushing blow of defeat weigh heavily in his hearts but knew he had failed. "I yield!" He yelled out so it could be heard clearly and closed his eyes feeling anger roll under his skin before he let it pass knowing he wasn't actually angry as much as disappointed in himself.</p><p>The Templar let go of his power just as a bolt struck, banishing it into the earth around them before he stood to pry Alarak from his entrapment.</p><p>Helping him stabilize, he kept a hand on the Tal'darim as he yelled for all their people to hear too. "I claim Highlord Alarak as my own! Let any who oppose my claim speak their challenge now!"</p><p>Alarak blinked, not having expected that. But the surprise only lasted a moment before it was covered with a cocky and well-worn expression. "Awww you were playing hard to get. I knew there was a reason I chose you." He said flicking Artanis' crest.</p><p>"I accept your claim through my defeat. I am yours." He said to finish the claim since he couldn't deny Artanis' right to it after being defeated.</p><p>Artanis relaxed as they started to walk off the field together so the festivities could continue. "Stubborn Tal'darim. You could have just asked."</p><p>"That is not the Tal'darim way and to do so would be a dishonor to you Artanis. I treated you as I would have any Tal'darim. I could have won but I didn't want to hurt your pride. This way will let my people respect you and the Daelaam more anyway. It was all part of my plan." Alarak said, no longer any doubt or sign of weakness to be seen. In fact, he looked even more cocky than usual. </p><p>Artanis rolled his eyes knowing the truth but letting Alarak say what he wanted. They both had won in the end and that was what mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>